Reality of You
by endo.wewe
Summary: Rezeki, jodoh dan maut, hanya Yang Maha Kuasa-lah yang mengatur. Manusia hanya berencana, hasil akhirnya tetap berada di tangan-Nya. ShikaTema/AU/ Edited! Tambahan: sedikit penjelasan


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OoC, AU, ShikaTema Broken Love**

 **.**

 **Reality of You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan Januari di negara empat musim wilayah Asia selalu menyuguhkan musim dingin di setiap tahunnya. Salju-salju nampak berguguran seolah ada seseorang yang menyebarkannya dari langit. Pagi ini, seluruh kota masih didominasi warna putih.

Sepasang sejoli itu keluar dari kediaman mereka dengan mesra. Wajah wanita berambut pirang itu begitu sumeringah. Senyum bahagia terus-menerus tersemat di bibir seksinya. Tangannya masih mengapit mesra lengan sang suami, seolah tak rela lepas meski mereka telah sampai di depan mobil hitam pribadi mereka.

"Hei, kalau kau terus begini, aku benar-benar tidak akan jadi pergi kerja," ucap pria berambut hitam dengan senyum khasnya yang selalu tampak sama.

Si wanita tersenyum merayu, "Menurutku itu hal bagus." Ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, "Cuaca dingin begini, aku jadi malas melakukan kegiatan apapun. Bagaimana kalau seharian ini aku memelukmu saja?"

Kali ini suara tawa terdengar. Istrinya memang amat sangat manja, tapi entah mengapa ia suka saat istrinya bermanja-manja padanya.

Pria tinggi itu dengan terpaksa melepaskan tangan-tangan mulus istrinya, "Maaf ya, Sayang. Biar bagaimanapun, aku harus kerja." Kemudian ia mengelus perut istrinya yang masih tampak rata, "Aku ingin mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyambut kehadiran anggota keluarga kita yang baru."

"Ahhh, kau manis sekali, Sayang ..." Bola mata indah milik sang wanita seolah bersinar sampai-sampai mampu menyilaukan matamu.

Entah karena cuaca dingin atau memang karena warna dasar kulitnya, sang pria tampak begitu pucat. Sang wanita dengan penuh perhatian mengeratkan syal biru suaminya sampai tak bercelah, berharap hawa dingin tak menyentuh prianya barang se-senti pun.

"Sudah ya, aku berangkat," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil, "hati-hati di rumah. Kalau lelah, langsung istirahat."

Sang istri menarik tangan si pria lagi, "Ehh, enak saja main langsung pergi." Sang wanita memajukan wajahnya, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, ia menambahkan, "Mana jatah pagiku?"

Ia selalu minta dicium sebelum sang suami pergi kerja, dan si pria tak pernah melakukan ritual seperti itu kalau tidak diminta.

Hingga beberapa saat, tak ada tanda-tanda bibir sang suami hinggap di salah satu bagian wajahnya. Ia memberengut saat membuka _aquamarine_ miliknya. Entah karena terlalu lama menunggu atau karena ia mendapati mata kelam sang suami menatap objek selain dirinya.

"Sai- _kun_ ... Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sai itu menunjuk objek di seberang jalan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya melamun. Apa Temari- _san_ dan Shikamaru- _san_ sedang bermasalah, Ino?"

Mau tak mau wanita berambut panjang berkuncir kuda itu ikut mengamati seseorang di seberang sana. Gadis itu berambut pirang, hampir sama dengan milik Ino, hanya saja ia berambut pendek dan berkuncir dua di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Ia berdiri di depan toko kue. Tangan kanannya memegang alat pembersih salju. Gadis itu menatap ke atas, tepatnya ke awan-awan dengan tatapan nanar. Tak peduli beberapa kali dan seberapa dinginnya salju yang berjatuhan di wajah dan kepalanya.

Ino sudah mencium ada ketidakberesan di antara kedua sahabatnya itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan firasat Ino tentang suatu 'masalah hubungan' bisa dibilang tajam.

"Ah, sudah waktunya berangkat," ucap Ino seraya mencium kedua pipi sang suami. Kalau menunggu Sai bertindak duluan, maka Ino harus menunggu lumayan lama. "Hati-hati, Sayang."

Sai melambaikan tangannya disertai senyum, kemudian masuk ke mobil.

Setelah mobil Sai hilang dari pandangan, wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu menghela napas panjang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ino merapatkan jaket tebalnya, lantas menyebrang menghampiri gadis itu. Ia tak peduli meski Toko Bunga Yamanaka miliknya harus buka lebih siang.

.

.

.

Temari terus menatap awan. Seseorang pernah berkata, 'kalau kau rindu padaku, tatap saja awan dan carilah wajah yang mirip denganku di antara awan-awan itu.'

Ya, Temari sedang rindu. Amat sangat rindu sampai-sampai oksigen terasa tak mampu memenuhi tiap rongga jantungnya.

Nyatanya ia tidak menemukan bentuk awan yang mirip dengan Shikamaru. Adakah dari awan-awan itu yang berbentuk seperti nanas? Atau bermata sipit? Temari sejak tadi menahan diri untuk berkedip karena takut ia akan melewatkan bentuk awan yang ia cari.

"Ehem!"

Bahkan ia tak memedulikan suara apapun yang mampir ke indra pendengarannya.

"Ehem!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan ia tetap tak memedulikannya.

Saat alat di tangannya direbut paksa secara tiba-tiba, mau tak mau Temari kembali ke realita kesadarannya yang tadi sempat melayang.

"Ino, apa yang kaulakukan?" Suara berat dengan sedikit kesan serak akhirnya terdengar.

Ino bersyukur untuk itu. Dengan semangat yang terkesan berlebihan, Ino mengeruk salju-salju di sekitarnya dengan alat itu. Ia tak menatap atau menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

Temari pikir akan berbahaya bagi Ino yang sedang hamil muda kalau ia bergerak begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai bumi pijakanmu akan bergoncang mengikuti gerakan Ino.

Gadis berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu merebut paksa benda mirip skop itu dari tangan Ino, "Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

"Kau yang kenapa?!" bentak Ino.

Wanita yang sedang hamil muda biasanya memiliki emosi yang labil. Tapi Temari tahu kalau Ino berteriak padanya bukan karena faktor itu.

"Wanita hamil tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di luar saat cuaca dingin." Ia membelakangi Ino dan pura-pura sibuk membersihkan salju. "Cepatlah masuk!"

"Kalau rindu, bilang saja rindu. Temui dia," ucap Ino. Nadanya jauh lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Ino pindah ke hadapan Temari, "Ayolah, kalian sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun. Kenapa masih kaku begitu?"

Temari masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, "Kutanya, kau itu bicara apa?"

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu dua tahun. Tapi aku mengenal Shikamaru sejak kecil. Dia memang agak bodoh dalam hal menyenangkan hati perempuan." Senyum Ino sedikit tersemat saat dilihatnya Temari berhenti dari kesibukannya mengurus salju. "Terkadang kita perempuan harus mendahului mereka bertindak."

Temari berdiri tegak menghadap Ino. Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah. Matanya juga tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku harus apa?" Temari mengusap sebelah matanya, tak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihatnya tampak lemah dengan jatuhnya airmata. "Empat bulan ia tidak menemuiku. Aku tak pernah lupa menelpon atau mengirimkannya pesan. Tapi ia selalu bilang kalau saat ini ia benar-benar sedang sibuk."

Setali tiga uang dengan jatuhnya butiran-butiran salju dari langit, airmata Temari pun jatuh tak terkendali melawan perintah otaknya. Hati gadis itu sedang amat sangat kalut menahan rindu.

Ia dan Shikamaru sudah terbiasa berhubungan jarak jauh. Tapi tak pernah sampai empat bulan Shikamaru tidak menemuinya. Yang lebih membuatnya sedih adalah kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru beralasan sibuk sampai-sampai tak ada waktu menghubungi atau mengiriminya pesan.

Ino menatap temannya prihatin. Sebagai sesama perempuan, ia sangat mengerti perasaan hati Temari saat ini.

Ino membingkai kedua bahu Temari dengan tangannya, "Makanya kubilang, kau harus jujur pada diri sendiri. Kalau rindu, temui dia."

"Hiks ..." Jari-jari Temari tampak sibuk menyeka airmata yang tak ada hentinya. Baru kali ini ia tak mengacuhkan rasa malu, menangis di depan orang lain. "Bagaimana kalau ia menolakku karena aku mengganggu kesibukannya?"

"Tonjok saja dia!" Ino mengucapkannya dengan semangat. Tangannya memperagakan tinju di udara bebas sekitarnya.

Mau tak mau Temari tertawa. Aneh rasanya saat airmata membanjiri kelopak mata, yang terdengar malah suara tawa. Tapi itu membuat hati Temari lebih tenang.

"Dasar kau!"

Mata Ino terpaksa menutup seiring gelak tawa bibirnya. Ia ingat dulu Temari menonjok Shikamaru sampai berbekas kebiruan di awal pertemuan mereka. Tak disangka berawal dari aksi kekerasan, mereka menjalin hubungan dan bisa melihat perempuan galak di hadapannya ini menangis karena rindu pada sahabatnya itu.

Perempuan akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada pria yang dicintainya. Kalimat itu samasekali tidak meleset.

"Ayo cepat bersiap!" Ujar Ino seraya mendorong Temari masuk ke toko kue sekaligus rumah milik Temari.

.

.

.

"Pelayan, tambah _sake_ satu botol!"

Lagi dan lagi, sampai ia tak sadar siapa dirinya, ia akan terus mengonsumsi minuman memabukkan itu. Waktu berputar tanpa bisa dijeda. Pria itu ingat, empat bulan yang lalu ia bekerja dengan tak menghiraukan matahari dan bulan yang bergantian menghiasi langit.

Demi sesuatu yang ingin ia miliki seutuhnya.

Cincin berlian dengan banderol harga yang menguras seluruh isi dompet, namun menjadi sangat murah saat yang ditukar adalah kebahagian.

Pria itu menuangkan _sake_ ke gelasnya yang kosong. Ini sudah botol yang kesekian, tapi ia masih memiliki kesadaran. Pria itu masih sadar kalau ia bernama Shikamaru Nara. Ia juga masih merasakan betapa tidak enaknya rasa minuman ini.

Dan ia sangat tahu kalau saat ini ia sendirian. Dan kesepian.

Temari, apa dia baik-baik saja? Tak sedetik pun nama Temari menghilang dari ingatannya. Cincin yang dengan susah payah ia dapatkan, harusnya sudah melingkar di jari manis perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu bernama Temari itu amat menyebalkan. Suaranya selalu terngiang, wajahnya selalu terbayang meski ia tidak berada di sisi Shikamaru.

Malam semakin larut dan semakin dingin. Suasana kedai mulai terasa sepi, tapi Shikamaru masih tak menemukan sensasi dari mabuknya malam ini.

Peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu menjadikannya seorang pemabuk dan perokok berat. Hanya dengan dua benda itu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya.

Ia sadar kalau itu salah.

Shikamaru adalah seorang pria pengecut. Bukan, dia bukan pengecut. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat kekasihnya menangis. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain merokok dan mabuk-mabukan.

"Pelayan, tambah satu botol lagi!" Perintahnya lagi.

Botol _sake_ telah tersaji di meja. Ia menuangkan lagi cairan itu ke gelasnya. Bunyi tenggorokan Shikamaru terdengar keras saat ia menenggak _sake_ -nya.

Lagi, ia menuangkan beberapa mililiter ke gelasnya.

Namun sebuah genggaman di lengan Shikamaru menghentikan cairan itu masuk ke mulut Shikamaru.

Mata sipitnya membulat, perempuan itu ...

"Temari ...?" Nada Shikamaru bercampur antara lirih dan terkejut.

Ini ilusi atau nyata? Wajah yang ia rindukan terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Manik gelapnya bertatapan langsung dengan permata hijau tua milik kekasihnya. Sinar kedua pasang mata mereka sama-sama memancarkan kerinduan yang amat dalam.

Dengan wajah sayu bercampur marah, Temari berkata, "Beginikah kelakuanmu saat tak bersamaku?"

Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangan Temari, bahkan membuang tatapan mata dengan gadis itu, "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kesibukan seseorang," ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama terdiam. Beberapa percakapan dari meja yang lain tak membuat keduanya terusik.

Temari memeluk pinggang Shikamaru. Seketika bau _sake_ mendominasi penciumannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pria. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Temari bertanya, "Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Shikamaru diam, tak bergerak sesenti pun. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin menangis, ketika aroma tubuh Temari menyeruak di sekelilingnya. Shikamaru ingin membalas dekapan kekasihnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku ..." Kata-kata itu yang mampu Shikamaru keluarkan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Beberapa saat keduanya tetap berada di posisi itu. Temari yang memeluk dan Shikamaru yang tak membalas pelukannya.

"Temari, aku—"

Temari memotong kata-kata Shikamaru, "Aku sudah tahu." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau tak perlu menceritakannya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dua bulan lalu yang membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam cita-cita hidup bersama Temari.

Hari itu adalah akhir pekan. Ia berniat melamar Temari. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya mengalami pecah ban sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk ke jalur pejalan kaki.

Saat tersadar, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dengan kenyataan pahit kalau ia menabrak seorang pejalan kaki hingga ia lumpuh.

Lebih fatal lagi saat Shikamaru tahu ia telah mengubur impian gadis itu.

Tanggung jawab berupa materi saja tidak akan menghapus kesalahannya. Kecacatan gadis itu menuntutnya untung bertanggungjawab; menikahinya.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Temari. Hingga waktu yang tak terasa begitu cepat, semakin ia sulit jujur mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengutamakan tanggung jawab di atas rasa cintanya pada Temari.

Pertahanan Shikamaru runtuh. Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang terasa bergitu kecil di tangan Shikamaru. Beberapa tetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku." Shikamaru terus memejamkan matanya erat-erat, namun tetap saja cairan yang diproduksi matanya tak berhenti berderai.

Temari mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ya," lirihnya, "tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi."

Shikamaru menciumi tangan-tangan Temari. Ia sangat rindu pada sentuhan gadis ini. "Temari, aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu." Ia tersenyum lirih, "Tapi kau pernah bilang, bahwa seorang pria dianggap keren dari bagaimana cara dia bertanggung jawab dalam segala hal."

Mimik wajah Shikamaru berubah. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali saat ini. Perasaan takut, sedih dan putus asa bercampur satu dalam hatinya, "Tidak! Aku akan memikirkan lagi. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini jenius. IQ-ku 200, Temari. Aku jenius. Kita akan menikah sekaligus menebus kesalahanku."

Temari menunduk dalam, "Kembalilah pada realita, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap tajam Temari. Ia meremas pundak Temari lumayan keras, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu begitu mudah?!" Shikamaru menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak ada yang mudah," ucap Temari datar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata putus asa kekasihnya, "Seandainya kau tahu betapa sulitnya ini bagiku." Airmata gadis itu meluncur begitu saja,.

"To-tolong jangan menangis," gelagap Shikamaru.

"Kau sedih melihatku seperti ini?"

Shikamaru buru-buru mengusap bagian wajah Temari yang terlihat basah, "Ten-tentu saja! Kau tak boleh menangis."

"Aku lebih sedih melihatmu kacau seperti ini."

Shikamaru berhenti mengusap airmata Temari. Di pantulan bola mata kelamnya, airmata Temari yang berjatuhan seolah memberinya pukulan bahwa ia harus berusaha tegar.

Pria Nara itu memeluk Temari. Membiarkan tubuh sang gadis bergetar di dekapannya. Membiarkan airmatanya membasahi pakaiannya.

Salju masih terus berjatuhan. Dinginnya bahkan mampu membekukan airmata yang mengalir. Musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Dalam dekapannya, Shikamaru dapat mendengar Temari berujar lirih, "Berjanjilah hidup dengan baik. Dan jangan membuatku lebih khawatir daripada ini."

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Hari ini mungkin awal dari salju-salju yang mulai mencair.

Ia melakukan peregangan sebentar. Kepalanya terasa berat. Namun samar-samar ia mencium aroma lezat dari arah dapur.

Seketika ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Ia dan Temari ... Mereka bertemu dan berbicara, dan setelahnya Shikamaru tidak ingat lagi.

Seperti mimpi tapi itu benar-benar nyata.

Ia bergegas bangun untuk melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah menebarkan aroma lezat di apartemennya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru menghentikan geraknya. Dilihatnya wanita berambut hitam panjang membawa baki berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas minuman.

"Ibu?" tanya Shikamaru, "kenapa Ibu bisa di sini?"

Yoshino Nara meletakkan nampan itu di nakas samping tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap penuh prihatin putra semata wayangnya.

"Undanganmu sudah selesai dicetak. Perusahaan percetakannya terus-menerus menelpon Ibu. Jadi Ibu yang mengambilnya."

"Oh." Begitu respon Shikamaru.

Yoshino menyodorkan minuman herbal buatannya. Minuman itu bisa menghilangkan pusing dan mual akibat mabuk.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Nak?"

Shikamaru meneguk habis minuman itu kemudian menjawab tenang, "Apa maksud Ibu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menarik napas dalam, "Kalau Ibu tidak melihat dengan mata kepala Ibu sendiri, maka Ibu takkan percaya kalau putraku pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti tadi malam."

"Ah, ya. Siapa yang mengantarku pulang, Bu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Sup buatan Yoshino masih mengepul saat ia menyodorkan pada putranya, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji? Dia meneleponmu dan seseorang mengangkatnya. Mengatakan bahwa kau mabuk dan tak ada yang membawamu pulang."

Shikamaru mengernyit heran, "Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Mana Ibu tahu!" Seru Yoshino, "Cepat makan supnya dan pergilah bekerja. Jangan seperti mayat hidup begitu." Kemudian Yoshino membuka gorden kamar Shikamaru lebar-lebar, "Lihat, cuaca mulai cerah hari ini."

Shikamaru merenung untuk kesekian kalinya. Jadi, yang semalam itu mimpi atau nyata?

Yoshino memerhatikan Shikamaru dari sudut itu. Punggung sang anak yang ia lahirkan sudah begitu lebarnya. Dulu Yoshino sering mengeluhkan sikap pemalas Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang ia rindu karakteristik anaknya. Ia lebih suka Shikamaru yang pemalas, dibanding Shikamaru yang sok rajin tapi sebenarnya ia begitu rapuh.

Aroma _sake_ dan banyaknya puntung rokok di apartemen Shikamaru membuat Yoshino berani berspekulasi itu.

Yoshino kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lirih.

Shikamaru meletakkan mangkuk yang telah kosong, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu, Bu."

"Kalau kau tak sanggup, biar Ibu yang menemui Temari."

Pria berkuncir tinggi itu menghela napas, "Itu menegaskan bahwa aku laki-laki pengecut."

Shikamaru bicara begitu, tapi dalam hati ia memikirkan tawaran Yoshino. Entah mimpi atau bukan, kejadian semalam adalah kira-kira gambaran yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Ia akan kembali melihat gadis tercintanya mengalirkan airmata. Wajah galaknya akan berubah sembab, dan yang terpenting adalah hati Temari yang sakit karenanya.

Setiap membayangkan hal itu, rasanya Shikamaru ingin mati saja.

"Shikamaru, maaf Ibu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Shikamaru langsung menatap wanita yang ia sayangi itu saat telinganya mendengar penuturan Yoshino.

"Ibu bicara apa, _sih_? Jangan katakan kata-kata itu."

Shikamaru dapat melihat mata sang ibu berkaca-kaca, "Sejak kecil, aku selalu memarahimu. Meski kau sering membantahku, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan." Yoshino mengusap matanya yang mulai berair.

"Ibu, hentikan ..."

"Aku tahu sejak dulu kau tidak suka sekolah, tapi kau tetap meneruskan pendidikanmu sampai kuliah agar Ibu dan mendiang ayahmu tidak menanggung malu." Yoshino meneruskan. "Tapi saat kau dalam kesulitan, tak ada yang bisa Ibu lakukan."

"Haaaah." Helaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, betapa aku begitu senang saat kau bilang ingin menikah." Yoshino benar-benar tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

Ia ingat betapa sumeringahnya wajah putranya saat itu. Ekspresi senang yang pertama kali Yoshino lihat. Bahkan wajah itu berbeda saat Shikamaru mendapatkan gelar profesornya di usia yang masih sangat muda. Sangat berbeda. Yang waktu itu sangat alami.

Makanya, Yoshino menyukai siapapun gadis yang telah membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan wajah sebahagia itu.

Harapan satu-satunya ibu satu anak itu di usianya yang semakin tua adalah bisa kembali melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sumeringah itu.

Adakah keajaiban setelah realitanya seperti ini?

Yoshino masih sesegukkan saat Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Shikamaru lagi-lagi membuat seseorang menangis dengan keadaannya.

Di dunia Shikamaru, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa saat ia terjatuh atau bersedih, ada orang di belakangnya yang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ibu jangan khawatir lagi. Aku—" jeda sebentar, "—aku akan bicara dengan Temari besok. Aku akan jujur padanya."

Ya, Shikamaru sudah memutuskan. Selanjutnya, ia akan menyerahkan segalanya pada sang waktu. Karena hanya waktu yang bisa menghapus kenangan.

Sebelum melangkah menuju wastafel, ponsel Shikamaru berdering.

Nama Ino terpampang di layar yang berkelip-kelip.

"Ya, ini aku. Ada apa, Ino?" jawabnya.

Dari sebrang sana, suara ceria Ino terdengar, 'Shikamaru, apa Temari bersamamu?'

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, "Temari?"

Yoshino tetap duduk di sana, memerhatikan percakapan putranya dengan seksama.

'Hu um, hari ini toko kuenya sangat ramai, dan mereka kehabisan stok coklat. Asistennya mencoba menghubungi, tapi ponsel Temari tidak aktif. Jadi aku menghubungimu.'

"Tunggu, Ino." Shikamaru semakin bingung, "Apa Temari berniat menemuiku?"

Nada suara Ino meninggi, 'Hei, jangan bilang kalian belum bertemu?'

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan yang semalam ia temui benar-benar Temari. Mungkin itu bukan ilusinasi. Mungkin itu adalah kenyataan yang terasa ilusi karena sensasi mabuknya.

'Shikamaru!' Ino membentak.

"Ah, ya," jawabnya, "entahlah, Ino. Aku tidak yakin bertemu dengannya."

'Hah? Ya ampun, kalian ini!' Ino mulai mengeluarkan omelannya, 'Prianya payah dan perempuannya aneh. Dia pergi dari kemarin pagi, ke mana dia pergi?'

Shikamaru semakin menautkan alisnya, "Kemarin pagi?"

Di sebrang sana, Ino tak merespon keheranan Shikamaru. Ia malah sibuk bicara dengan orang lain, 'Wah Gaara- _kun_ , lama tidak bertemu.'

Shikamaru jelas mendengar Ino menyebut nama Gaara. Gaara adalah adik Temari yang paling kecil. Dan setelahnya, Shikamaru dapat mendengar percakapan antara Gaara dan Ino.

'Ino- _san_ , bisa tolong buatkan aku rangkaian bunga?' Suara Gaara terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya. Mungkin efek cuaca dingin.

'Ah, tentu saja. Kau mau bunga apa, Gaara-kun?'

'Bunga lily dan krisan ...'

Beberapa saat kemudian, teriakan Yoshino menggema.

"Shikamaru!"

Akhirnya, Yoshino menjadi saksi saat tubuh Shikamaru limbung, jatuh bersama ponselnya yang terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

' _Bus yang dinaiki Temari kemarin pagi mengalami kecelakaan. Temari —' Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Shikamaru dengar dari Gaara, '—sudah meninggal ...'_

Rezeki, jodoh dan maut, hanya Yang Maha Kuasa-lah yang mengatur. Manusia hanya berencana, hasil akhirnya tetap berada di tangan-Nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

A/N tambahan:

Saya agak sedikit shock saat membaca beberapa review dimana fic saya tidak bisa dipahami. Dan karna keadaan dimana saya lg gak bisa balas review panjang2, baiklah, saya beri sedikit penjelasan.

Scene pertama sudah pasti bukan ShikaTema. Ada deskripsi 'kulit pucat' dan 'senyum yang selalu tampak sama' itu merujuk pada Sai. Sedangkan 'Aquamarine' a/ warna mata Ino.

Lalu scene dimana ST ketemu. Entah ilusinasi Shikamaru yang agak mabuk atau memang arwah Temari (ada beberapa kasus langka dimana seseorang mengaku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal hanya untuk mengatakan pesan terakhirnya), itu saya serahkan pada pembaca, mau berfantasi seperti apa. Makanya Shikamaru gak yakin benar2 bertemu Temari/cuma ilusinya doang. & Temari malah tahu semua masalah Shika padahal gak ada yang cerita.

Alasan Temari muncul a/ia sudah memaafkan Shika. & menyuruh Shika u/nerima kenyataan, jangan lari dengan cara mabuk2an, hidup dengan baik dan hidup bahagia.

Trus alasan Shika gak nemuin Temari smp 4 bulan: 2 bulan pertama karena ia sibuk kerja supaya bisa beli berlian u/melamar Temari. sisa 2 bulannya a/ kebohongan Shika u/nutupin fakta bahwa dia mau nikah sama cewek lain. Sebagai imbas dari kecelakaan Shikamaru yang bikin si cewek cacat.

Siapa si cewek calon bini Shika? Sy juga gak tau. Hehehe.

Nah, berhubung undangan udah selesai cetak trus Shika mau jujur sama Tema, Tema-nya udh metong duluan.

Maaf ya harus ngejabarin di sini. Yah, walaupun fic ini gak berhasil, nikmatin aja yah. Ini latihan saya bikin fic pesakitan.

Makasih banyak atas review dan pendapatnya.

Fic ini sebenarnya fic untuk Challenge kemarin, tapi sayang gak sempet publish karena mepet mudik. Dan fic untuk Event Shikatema masih setengah, berhubung perasaan saya lagi gak bagus akhir-akhir ini, saya belum bisa selesaikan fic itu. Tapi saya usahakan publish secepatnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
